El origen del invierno
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, Elsa ha comenzado a perder su particular habilidad de congelar todo a su paso y ello pone en riesgo su vida. Desesperada, Anna intentará dar con una solución y su aventura la llevará hasta el mismo origen del invierno y con Jack Frost, su guardián.


Bueno, hace rato que quería escribir un Jelsa y he estado pensando en la idea, esperando que a todos les guste. Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que es mi primer fic crossover de Rise of the guardians y Frozen. Cualquier duda o comentario, no teman en hacérmelo saber. Por favor, sean amables conmigo y no duden en comentar :).

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea y algún OC. Rise of the guardians and Frozen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y no pretendo violar los derechos de autor, escribiendo éste fan fic. Escrito sin fines de lucro alguno y sólo por entretención personal y de aquellos que lo lean.

Título: El origen del invierno.

Pairing: Elsa/Jack Frost. Anna/Kristoff.

Summary: Por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, Elsa ha comenzado a perder su particular habilidad de congelar todo a su paso y ello pone en riesgo su vida. Desesperada, Anna intentará dar con una solución y su aventura la llevará hasta el mismo origen del invierno y con Jack Frost, su guardián.

~ Prólogo: Diferente.

 _Frío..._

 _Me encontraba en medio de un bosque, completamente sola y perdida. Ya no podía utilizar mis poderes especiales y sentía un terrible dolor por todo mi cuerpo. No podía moverme y por más que pedía ayuda, parecía que nadie me escuchaba.  
_

 _¿Estaba soñando?_

\- Elsa... ¿Elsa, puedes escucharme? ¡Despierta que ya amaneció!

Era la voz de Anna, la reconocí vagamente y pude sentir sus manos junto a las mías. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Me encontraba dentro de un sueño? Por alguna razón y en aquel día precisamente, me sentía diferente y como si algo dentro de mí, hubiese cambiado. Sentía más calor de lo habitual y jamás había experimentado algo semejante, como si hubiese perdido una cosa muy preciada para mí. _¿Acaso había perdido para siempre mi poder de congelación y me estaba convirtiendo en una chica normal?_ Incluso tenía frío y me molestaba, cuando jamás lo había hecho durante toda mi niñez y adolescencia. Me revolví incómoda entre las sábanas y Anna no tardó en notarlo y hacérmelo saber.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálida y diferente, aunque no sé exactamente el por qué. - me informó y a continuación agregó. - ¡Seguro que son ideas mías! - parpadee pesadamente abriendo los ojos y sentándome al fin en la cama. Simplemente se había tratado de una tonta pesadilla, aunque parecía que no me había levantado a tiempo y que Anna se había preocupado, decidiéndose a investigar si acaso me sentía indispuesta. - ¡Tienes que levantarte y aprovechar el día. Hay mucho que hacer y recién comienza tu trabajo como reina!

 _Reina. Oh sí, hacía un par de días que todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Arendelle y me había coronado como la sucesora al trono. Para ser sincera, me preocupaba volver a causar algún daño al reino que amaba y me encontraba un poco temerosa de empezar aquel nuevo día. Suponía que sólo eran nervios de primera vez y que tenía que enfrentarlo con gran valentía y optimismo, así como Anna confiaba en mí y también Kristoff. Ellos tenían su fe puesta en mí y no podía defraudarlos._

\- Estaba pensando que podríamos comenzar tu reinado con una boda. - me dijo Anna, sonrojándose y teniendo problemas para sostenerme la mirada. No pude evitarlo y sonreí, poniéndome de pie finalmente y mirando mis manos con atención. Algo se sentía diferente pero no podía dar con la respuesta a mi inquietud. - ¡Ya sabes... mi boda con Kristoff! Creo que para seguir con el espíritu festivo de tu regreso y la salvación de Arendelle, ¡debería adelantar mi boda! - exclamó danzando a mí alrededor y golpeando por accidente, una de las armaduras junto a los enormes postes de mi cama real. - ¡Oh, lo arreglaré después... lo prometo! - dijo mientras trataba de ponerle el casco a la armadura, pero desistiendo a último minuto y corriendo las cortinas de mi habitación para abrir las ventanas y admirando el soleado día.

\- ¿Boda? ¿Y ya le has preguntado a Kristoff si está preparado para casarse? ¿Acaso ya lo conversaste con él? - le pregunté mientras me reía suavemente, al imaginarme que ella había tomado esa decisión por sí sola y sin consultárselo al pobre de Kristoff.

Anna compuso una expresión de enfado y se cruzó de brazos junto a mí, mientras me sentaba en una silla y me cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo de mi cómoda. Me alegraba tanto el poder estar con ella, el escuchar su voz y sus alocadas ideas, verla romper cada cosa dentro del castillo. Con decir que ella lo era todo para mí.

\- ¡Oh vamos...! ¿Por qué simplemente no te alegras por mí y me das unas palmaditas en la espalda y me dices un: _Qué alegría que por fin te cases, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz y de que Kristoff es el hombre indicado para ti"_?

Ella sabía que lo era, pero en cierto modo me ponía nerviosa que se casara. Si se marchaban, me sentiría terriblemente sola y no sabría qué hacer. Suspiré mientras soltaba el cepillo y Anna pareció ver la verdad en mis ojos. Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me sonrió mientras me observaba a través del espejo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía.

\- No me iré a ninguna parte, Elsa. ¿Crees que podría marcharme y dejarte a tu suerte? ¡Quién sabe qué podría pasar mientras no estoy! Tengo que estar contigo, sabes que te adoro.

Le sonreí una vez más y apreté una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, en señal de cariño. Ella no tardó en separarse y danzar a mi alrededor, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¡Voy a prepararte un baño de burbujas, así que te espero en el baño! - fue lo último que escuché y negué con la cabeza mientras oía cómo chocaba con otra de las armaduras, alrededor del castillo. - ¡Lo siento! También arreglaré eso.

Me miré en el espejo por unos segundos y en medio del silencio de mi habitación, pensé en la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Mis manos, ¿qué había de malo con ellas? ¿Por qué Anna parecía haber notado que lucía diferente, si yo me veía igual en el espejo? Cierto que tenía más frío de lo normal y también, más calor de lo que recordaba haber sentido alguna vez. ¿Significaba acaso, que ya no tenía mis poderes y que me convertía en una muchacha común y corriente como Anna? De pronto, la idea no me pareció tan mala en absoluto y me puse de pie con otra sonrisa. Ser normal era algo que siempre había deseado y seguramente, una vez que todo terminara, podría hasta encontrar un esposo como ella y ser realmente feliz.

Decidí que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto y prepararme para el baño de burbujas, antes de que Anna regresara y me dijera a gritos, que estaba retrasada. Suspiré profundamente y me preparé para caminar hasta la puerta, pero sentí un terrible dolor en mi pecho y mi visión se tornó borrosa. Mi corazón ardía terriblemente y podía oír un desagradable zumbido en mis oídos.

Me llevé una mano al pecho y estrujé mi pijama con fuerza, tratando de sostenerme de la cómoda y fallando en mi tarea. Mis piernas de pronto ya no pudieron soportar mi peso y caí de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando y sin aliento. No podía respirar y mi visión cada vez se hacía más y más débil, hasta que simplemente terminé de caer en el suelo y desmayarme por completo.


End file.
